The present invention is generally related to the animal husbandry, pet and electronics arts and, in particular, to a novel system and method for providing identification, medical care notices and tracking for an animal such as a pet.
As described in the prior art patents section of this specification, it has been known to utilize global global positioning systems, i.e. GPS, in combination with a collar placed on the neck of an animal such as a dog.
It has also been recently known to implant an identification tag under the skin of an animal to enable it to be recovered in the event an external tag has been removed.
Such systems are in the early stages of development and no effective unified and comprehensive system has been set forth to enable numerous functions and operating methods to be accomplished by utilizing a single implantable chip element.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to set forth a novel system, method of use and business method which combines multiple functions into a single implantable chip.
It is a futher object of the invention to demonstrate a multiple function implantable chip in which the data stored therein may be changed at the option of a pet owner or treating veterinarian.
It is a further object to show a system and method wherein output data may be displayed on a hand-held screen, computer or television screen.
It is also an object of the invention to describe a useful system wherein output data may be selectively transmitted to the internet at the option of a pet owner.
The described system has further utility as part of a business method of use which may be marketed through veterinarians and may include specifically designed software programs which are tailored to customer needs and desired parameters.
The described method of use enables a pet owner to prevent loss of a pet and also to prevent disease by means of notification of necessary medical treatments regarding, for example, the outbreak of a particular harmful virus.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the animal protection and treatment arts.